


It's not real

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt ages ago...</p><p>"A little Cockles prompt for you...<br/>As we know, Jensen is directing the episode 8x03…<br/>Misha has a sex scene (choose yourself with whom) in this episode. Jensen is not happy with the way he does it, and as a good director that he is, he wants to show Misha what exactly he wants from him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not real

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old stuff out of my Supernatural folder...

The thing that worries Jensen about directing this episode is there’s a sex scene. He’d been slated to direct this scene before he’d even gotten the script. So the fact that he’s got to direct a sex scene is a new challenge, the fact that it’s a sex scene with MISHA makes it seem virtually impossible. Don’t get him wrong, Misha is a great actor and he’s seen a few of the sex scene’s Misha’s done before. But in those, Misha was always been the dominate partner and this isn’t what Jensen’s aiming for. Castiel may be a freaking angel of the lord, fallen or not, but he’s still naive. Also he’s still supposed to be crazy. The thing is, there are supposed to be four episodes of Dean and Castiel in purgatory. Jensen gets the honour of shooting the most important one; the one where Castiel sells his crazy ass to the Mother to get Dean out. Because of course the Mother of All wouldn’t be dead, just locked away in purgatory plotting revenge against the world. Turns of the Winchester’s lives can get worse, Castiel impregnating the Mother of All and having said child intrusted to Dean as part of the deal of his release is just AWESOME. Jensen can’t help thinking that the writers are crazy and getting crazier by the season. So Jensen gets to shoot Misha (Castiel) getting it on with the Mother of All. Yea well, at least it won’t be boring.

***

Misha’s hands stroke up over the blonde’s waist; his hands move up slowly and when he finally stops at her neck he twists her hair in his fingers and pulls her head down. They kiss deeply, Misha angling her head over his so they can kiss. Misha has the control, even though he’s lying under her, even with his legs raised around her hips he holds her. She’s cradled to him like a lover, trapped possessively in his grip. And it drives Jensen insane.

“Cut!” He shouts over the soft moans of the two actors. Misha lets the actress go and she pulls away with a smile. Misha turns his head, blue eyes wide, a manic grin appearing on his face and directed straight at Jensen.

“Problem boss?” He’s still lying on his back, trench coat thrown open and white scrub shirt tucked up under his arms. Misha puts his arms behind his head like he’s not lying in the cold dirt in broad day light pretending to have sex with a film crew standing around him. Cocky bastard. 

“Yea,” Jensen say’s stalking over to stand over Misha and glare at him. They’d had a discussion about what Jensen had wanted, they’d even discussed it with the writers. Castiel was a fallen angel in purgatory, selling himself to save Dean. He wasn’t supposed to be possessive and controlling. “Do you even know what submissive means Misha?” Jensen wants to growl when Misha jumps to his feet and rolls his eyes. 

“Since you’re such an expert Jensen, why don’t you demonstrate?” Jensen blinks and it takes a minute for him to realise what Misha’s asking. Sure Jensen’s done a few sex scenes as Dean, but this is different, he’s not Castiel. But…

“Fine Misha…” He beckons to the actress who just smiles like all of her Christmas’s have come at once. Not that Jensen blames her, lying on top of both Misha and Jensen in one day is pretty epic. Misha’s looking at him with one eyebrow raised, like he can’t believe that Jensen’s is actually going to demonstrate. But the thing is, Jensen is the sort of person who wouldn’t ask anyone to do something he couldn’t do himself; even if that person is Misha who enjoys being purposefully obtuse. Jensen takes Misha’s place on the ground and the blonde comes to rest over him. 

“It’s not that hard,” Jensen says, looking up at Misha who has his arms folded over his chest and his eyes focused on Jensen. Jensen shudders at the intense look, then forces himself to stop and hoping that Misha and the blonde pass it off as the cold. Jensen lifts one arm over his head, pressing it to the cold dirt. “Put your hand on my wrist.” Once she’s done that Jensen turns back to Misha. He’s surprised to see the tension in Misha’s shoulders, the frown pulling his eyebrows together. Misha only looks like that when he’s thinking really hard or troubled. What could put that look on his face? Jensen swallows and shakes off the feeling. “The point is to make it look like she’s directing you. She’s the one moving you, not the other way around. It’s a surrender.” He looks back at the actress, her blonde hair hangs in her face and her eyes have gone dark. He can see why they picked her, despite her youth and thin frame she looks like a predator with those dark eyes and the twist of her mouth. It’s sinfully and kind of attractive in scary sort of way. “When you lean down to kiss me, I’ll turn my head away. When I do, slid your hand down my arm and jerk my chin up, then kiss me.” She nods.

“Sure thing boss,” She replies. Misha’s going to pay for starting the whole ‘boss’ thing. But the blonde does what Jensen said. She hovers over him, he can feel her breath on his lips and at the last minute he turns away. Jensen can see Misha’s feet, but he’s supposed to be in character. He closes his eyes and swallows, flattening his expression even if he’ll never do it as well as Misha does. He can feel the blonde’s hand moving slowly down his arm. It sends a flush of heat throw his skin, leaves a tingling sensation on his skin in the wake of her touch. Oh god, Jensen knows exactly why they picked her. She’s amazing. He gasps when her fingers touch his neck, fingernails dragging over the soft flesh before her hand twists and she jerks his head up. His eyes snap open and he’s looking into two dark eyes and waves of blonde hair. Surprise trickles through him, the eyes, the hair; it’s wrong, it should be someone else. She leans in, licks her lips as she moves closer and Jensen can almost feel the wet touch. Her lips are plump and deep red, it’s not right. 

“Ok,” Misha’s voice breaks his trace, and hers as well judging by the way she jerks back. “I get it, I can do that.” Misha coughs, blue eyes fixed on Jensen, body ridged. Jensen swallows, mouth suddenly gone dry.

“Sure thing…” Jensen hurries away before this can get any weirder. They get set up again and start over. “Action!” Jensen calls as everyone falls silent. The blonde has grabbed Misha’s wrist, jerking it up. Misha eyes are extremely wide, something that looks like genuine fear in his eyes. It sends Jensen’s heart skidding and he nearly calls another cut, but then he reins himself in. Misha is an actor, this is his job. But that thought doesn’t stop Jensen’s breath from stuttering in his chest as Misha turns his head, those wide blue eyes staring straight into the camera. Jensen is stuck, he can’t look away as the blonde’s hand catches Misha’s chin and jerks his head up. Their lips crash together and Misha lets out a soft distressed moan that ripples through Jensen. It makes him want to march forward and yank the blonde off his Misha. His… Fuck… This had gotten really weird, really fast. The blonde lifts herself up, grinds herself against Misha’s hips. Misha whimpers again, the blonde’s fingers twisted with his own, looking like she’s actually holding him down. Jensen gasps, swallows and calls a cut, thanking god that that’s all they need. 

***

Jensen’s leaning on the edge of the table in his trailer gasping for air a little bit later. He’d looked over the footage and been satisfied with what he’d seen. Misha had done well, even if Jensen was barely able to watch it a second time, he knew Misha had done well. He’d been the perfect embodiment of a terrified fallen angel. Even Jensen had been convinced and now there was a hollow, aching space in his chest. Fuck… That scene had been way too intense. 

“Jensen?” Jensen flinched at the soft voice; spinning to find Misha standing behind him. His co-star had changed into his normal clothes, his face was clean of make-up and his hands were buried in the pockets of his jeans. “You ok?” Jensen slumped against the edge of the table, heart thumping wildly.

“Yea… yea, I’m ok Mish. Didn’t know you could do it quite that well.” He tries to brush it off with a chuckle but he can’t, the laugh sounds breathy and forced. Misha’s shoulders slump and he sighs out a long breath.

“You doubted me?” Jensen shakes his head.

“More like I questioned whether you would, you seem more of the dominate type.” Why he thinks that, Jensen has no clue. 

“Really?” Misha grins taking a step forward, getting right up into Jensen’s personal space. He slides himself between Jensen’s spread legs. His hands reach out and come to rest of Jensen’s thighs. Jensen wants to push him away, but he can’t. The touch is warm and looking up into Misha’s eyes he can see the cocky man he knows and loves. He’s not the scared little angel any more, he isn’t Castiel and Jensen likes him like this the best. 

“You scared the shit out of me Mish,” Jensen leans forward, pressing his forehead into Misha’s chest, seeking comfort and warmth like a cat. He needs to feel Misha’s fingers in his hair, his lips on his throat. Misha is the strong one, the fearless one, Jensen never wants to see the man unwillingly brought to his knees.

“Fuck Jensen, if I’d known it would affect you like this I wouldn’t have done it.” Jensen wraps his arms around Misha’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“No…” Jensen sighs, tipping his head back so he can stare at Misha’s face. “This is your job, fuck, it’s mine too. I just need to get over it.” Jensen buries his head back into Misha’s chest and Misha strokes through his hair. 

“I’m sorry Jen…” Misha presses his lips into the top of Jensen’s head, breathing in the warm scent of his lover.

“Not your fault.” Jensen mumbles. Misha’s hand cups his chin and lifts his head. There lips meet somewhere in the middle, pressing together soft, warm and reassuring. Misha presses Jensen back until he’s lying on the table, cupping the taller man’s face in his hands, kissing him a little harder, tongue brushing Jensen’s lips as they rock their hips together. Jensen wraps his arms around Misha’s shoulders pulling him closer, holding them together as if he intends to never let go. They rut against each other, hard and slow, moaning softly into each-others mouths. Tongues twisting together then pulling away to flick over lips. Their teeth begin to knock together as they try to get closer together.

“Mish…” Jensen whines into the other man’s mouth, throwing his head back to gasp and moan. 

“I’ve got you Jen…” Misha reaches between them, unbuttoning Jensen’s pants then his own. Pulling their cocks free, taking them both in one hand. His other hand comes to rest, palm flat on the table besides Jensen’s head even as Jensen lifts his legs to circle Misha’s waist. 

“God, Misha… please… more… please…” The little whimpers have Misha pumping his hand hard and fast, desperate to come. There’s been too much tension today, too much longing with no relief. Misha scraps his teeth up Jensen’s neck, lips gliding over stubble and sensitive skin. He captures Jensen’s mouth in a rough kiss. Jensen’s legs tighten around his waist, hips jerking up as his head falls back and he groans. Jensen comes, long white ribbon’s covering his chest and Misha’s hand. Misha jerks him through it, coming just as Jensen stops. He bites down on the side of Jensen’s neck, stifling the startled moan that escapes him. They lay there together for what seems like forever. The smell of sex surrounds them and their soft panting fills the air. When Misha finally pulls away he looks straight into Jensen’s glazed green eyes. 

“I will never let anyone hurt you. I will protect us both.” Jensen gives him a sleep smile.

“I know,” He lifts to press a light kiss to Misha’s lips. “Love you Mish.” He closes his eyes and Misha smiles too.

“Love you too, Jen.”


End file.
